There currently three studies within this project: (1) Transient kinetics of the sodium pump: Investigations into the cause of the biphasic characteristics of catalytic site phosphorylation and dephosphorylation, in collaborations with Froehlich, Fendler and Taniguchi; (2) regulatory modifications of calmodulin-dependent kinase II. Studies of the functional consequences of the autophosphorylation states of calmodulin-dependent kinase II, in collaboration with A. Dosemeci; and (3) investigation of the interaction kinetics of CamKII with exogenous substrates and calmodulin, in collaboration with A. Dosemeci. In addition, R. Wayne Albers is collaborating in studies of cdk5 kinase kinetics studies of P. Sharma and N. Amin (LNC).